Some prior art utility knives have blades that slide in and out of the handle by means of a thumb operated button on the side of the handle. Due to the limited distance the thumb can move, these blades move only a short distance, although one handed operation is possible.
Other prior art knives use folding blades that are generally longer than sliding blades since they pivot out of a slot in the handle. However, folding knives usually require two hands to operate since any mechanism that assists in the opening of the blade is ruled illegal in most states. One handed operation is desirable and convenient in a utility knife because the user's other hand is often fully engaged in supporting the workpiece, game, or other object to be cut.
The present invention provides a knife that is compact, lightweight, and operable with one hand while still being legal. In addition, this new and novel knife design is reliable, durable, and safe.